Chance Meetings
by Jonny Omega
Summary: A few oneshots with my favorite couple in the Batman rouge gallery.
1. Croc Wraslin'

**Just a few one shots on my favorite couple in the batman comic, please R&R, some chapters are in AU.**

* * *

Dent found himself attempting to stretch the color of his Arkham jumpsuit with his index finger. It was a habit that had become almost bothersome, as the gesture left a slight rash on the scared side of his neck. Nothing he couldn't handle, but the line that he currently shuffled along with was another story.

"Might I perhaps have some tea with my loaf of meat?" He heard Jervis Tetch ask the greasy looking inmate behind the counter.

_Nuts serving other nuts meat loaf, what's the world coming to? _Two-Face teased in his mind. He did have a point, there's a reason they don't allow some of the high profile inmates to do any of the daily chores in the asylum.

"Imagine if they let Jonathan Crane get a hold of any of the sloppy joe, or the laundry?" Harvey said aloud to his bitter half.

After Tetch was rebuffed for the fifth time he final moved down the line to find a seat in the large cafeteria. Dent picked the top foam tray from the stack and eyeballed the nobody behind on the other side of the sneeze guard.

"Meatloaf or lasagna?" The server asked, genuine uninterested.

The itch for his coin had to be over what was for dinner? Pathetic, now more than ever he wished he switched his coin with a fake when his shrink took it.

"_Surprise me."_ Two-Face answered for Dent; a small smirk on un-scarred half of his face.

The server reacted almost instantly by carving half a serving of meatloaf and lasagna, and slopped the unholy looking mess on his try.

"Surprised?" He asked as he swatted a fly with the spoon.

A sigh escaped the former district attorney as he moved down the line and got a serving spoon full of what looked like carrots and corn from the other serving inmates. He forgot about the mess on his plate for a few moments to focus on the task of finding himself a decent seat. The tables weren't full; in fact many inmates couldn't eat with the others. Some preferred to stay in their cells for whatever reason, while others where forced to stay in the enclosed confinement.

His train of thought was almost completely severed when a very familiar scent filled his nostrils. It brought his line of sight to the botanical beauty sitting a few yards away from where he stood. Her smile never seemed to fade, even in this place. She seemed to be praying over her special order vegetarian meal. Of course, Pamela Isley wasn't praying to god, but for the plants she was about to eat to forgive her.

It seemed so strange that a woman like her was sitting alone, but then again the only two who of their fellow "freaks" were Edward Nigma and Tommy Eliot. Although, they have had an on going chess game for what seemed to drag on for weeks. Since Harley Quinn had turned over a new leaf, Ivy has been alone in the company department.

It wasn't till she finished her little prayer and felt the chill of being watched that their eyes met. It was a rare occurrence, so rare that Dent couldn't even remember the circumstances of the previous occurrence. Ivy smiled a bit wider as she quickly looked around to make sure that he was staring at her. Her head tilted slightly as she patted the place on the table across from her in an inviting manner.

_Ain't this a sight, you'd think this was a high school cafeteria._ Two-Face taunted, snapping Harvey out of the pheromone trance.

Her smiled stayed until a crash was heard in the hall leading to the cells. There was shouting by several guards and the four that guarded the eating area drew their nightsticks and ran to help, but were immediately tossed aside by the cause of the chaos. A cloud of dust settled to reveal the creature that used to be Waylon Jones. Groans escaped the throat of the guard that's face was clutched in Corc's clawed hands, as the scaled humanoid's sniffed the air until he seemed to find his next meal.

Harvey's body finally caught up with his brain as he dropped his tray the same time Jones dropped his last victim and let his eyes dilated on the green skinned beauty, which realized that she was about to become mulch. The creature's movement's where faster than the human eye could follow as he crossed the threshold of the room in one pounce, landing on Ivy's table which was crushed almost instantly by his weight. Her scream was almost ear shattering as pinned her to the tile flooring, claws digging into her skin.

"Feeding time…" The creature managed to growl out, his breath could curl wallpaper.

He wasn't as fast as Jones, maybe because Harvey felt like he was moving in slow motion. Somehow he made it to the hulking mass of man and swung his arms around his bulking neck and hugged it as tight as possible.

A muffled screech tried to escape Croc's throat as he felt his airway slowly closing. Waylon shot up reached and clawed, his body mass not allowing him to remove the nuisance on his back.

"_Wrestling crocs is not our forte, Dent!" _Two-Face shouted over the confusion as the man-beast slammed his back against the nearby wall.

With the intention of scrapping Harvey off like a fly, he continued smashing his back into the wall. Dent's very bones began to ache as his grip loosened, but he knew he was dead if he let go. Harvey's brain was barley conscious, but realized that letting go was what he needed to do. He timed his move just right and slid of the creatures back as he reared himself in the wall as fiercely as possible. The wall gave way to the courtyard of the institution, taking Jones with it.

Two-Face didn't even care about Ivy right now, or the throbbing paint hat was slowly making itself know through his entire body. His fellow inmates took the opportunity and began to make their escape through the modest hole, but Harvey only had one thing on his mind. He slowly got to his feet and grabbed two of the biggest misplaced bricks that he could hold in each hand. His steps were heavy, but each one had a purpose as he closed in on the slowly revitalizing Croc. Dent didn't even allow the beast to look at him as he brought the brick in his right hand down on the temple of Jones.

He alternated blows with each hand and brick until only bloody ruble was left in his hands. The unconscious body of Waylon Jones lay under him as he felt his body wanting to give way under its own pressure.

"Now…where's my meatloaf surprise?" Harvey asked no one in particular as his strain got the better of him, and darkness overcame him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't till a full thirty hours later that Harvey groaned out of his slumber. His whole body was soar; he couldn't even feel certain parts of himself. It was a bit hazy, but Dent studied his surroundings. An i.v was in his arm and he felt a tight bandage around his throbbing head. There was something else, or someone else in the room with him.

"Well hello you two." Pamela sighed as she gently leaned on the mattress from where she was kneeling on the side of the bed.

Her eyes showed how tired her fatigue as her hair messily fell about her face. A broken smile stretched across her lips as he noticed a bruise above her right cheek.

"You ok?" Dent asked as he painfully slid up into a sitting position on the headboard of the bed. A soft giggle escaped the woman as she tilled her head onto his thigh.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Her body weight shifted as she sat on the edge on the bed and leaned closer to him, feeling her chest press against his.

"Thanks hero." She whispered to him and gently kissed his lips with no intention of poisoning him.

"Your welcome…see you in the cafeteria?" He asked as he watched her stand up and stretch out as if she were ready to leave.

"Save you a seat." She winked as she sauntered out of the intensive care unit, hips swaying from side to side.

"_Now That…was some corny shit."_ Two-Face jeered, as if coming out of trance as well.

"Shut it." Harvey retorted with a smile as he laid back down for some more sleep.


	2. Leaving It All

It wasn't that long ago since Two-Face seemed to disappear completely from Harvey's mind, but as far as Dent was concerned it was for the better. Also, with his latest facial reconstruction a success, Harvey could finally look in the mirror with out arguing with someone who wasn't technically there. Of course, he has to dye his hair on occasion just to keep it all the same color. The only problem he had was the fact that his doctor confiscated his coin. Now it was almost impossible for him to make a decision.

"Yard time." The guard yelled on the other side of the glass that was door to his cell.

Harvey stood up from his bed and casually dropped the mirror that was in his hands on the mattress. Most of the other inmates were happy for Harvey, since they knew he could very well succeed in being released or at least transferred in his next parole meeting.

"A fine day for a game of chess, Mr. Dent?" The dumpy figured Oswald Cobblepot suggested as he waddled past him in the hall.

It was a bit strange to actually hear any part of his real name, but ever since his operation most of the inmates seemed to look at him in a completely different manner. Harvey's eye caught the sight of one whose attitude towards him had changed to that of almost depression.

"Perhaps tomorrow, I have something to take care of." Harvey answered without taking his eyes off of Pamela Isley.

"Oh, I see. Don't be to heavy on the charm my friend, always leave the caged bird hanging on for more." The short man suggested as he continued on his way to recreation room.

Dent had to keep form rolling his eyes at the penguin's constant bird puns. With that he set his attention to Ivy, he took a couple steps towards her but was shut down as her blonde haired chaperone pulled her towards the rec. room. Harley only looked back to blatantly stick out her tongue.

--

It was a surprisingly bright day outside the walls of the asylum, but not even the warm rays of the sun that shined though the windows of the room seemed to liven Pamela's spirits. Her voluptuous body lurched over the inlet of one of the room's large, bared windows.

The whole situation made it difficult for Harvey to concentrate on his daily journal. His doctor thought it would be a good idea to write down all the times he had difficulty making a decision, but at the moment his mind was on more important matters. It was then that a pigtailed tailed shadow cast itself over his reading light.

"Alright Mr. Half-face, I want you to undo whatever you did to red!!!" Quinzel growled, her teeth bared just inches from his face.

Harvey merely sighed and closed the notebook; His face was completely serious, as he looked right back into the eyes of his aggressor.

"I'd love to, but I don't know exactly what it is I…"

"That's an order buster brown!" She shouted, grabbing his arm and lifted him from his seat.

She shoved him once, and he stumbled towards Ivy. He amazed himself as he caught his footing before bumping in Pamela at full speed. Harvey straightened himself and cleared his throat to speak, even though he had no idea what he was going to say.

"What do you want?" Pamela asked in an uninterested manner.

"To talk." Harvey had seen Ivy in all sorts of moods, but never had he seen like this.

"Well go ahead, can't promise I'll listen." Her voice never changed in pitch, and she never looked away from the window.

"Why is that? Does it have something to do with my face? Two-Face is gone, and I can finally be happy, everyone else seems to be behind me so why can't y…"

"You're going to leave aren't you?" She interrupted him, her movements were sluggish but she slowly turned around and hugged herself.

"What?" Harvey was surprised to see her in such distress, even though she averted her eyes, her face pointed at the ground.

"Once they stamp that cured n your record, you're out of here. We'll all be just a habit you kicked, a bad memory from a past life…" she sobbed slightly choked back her emotions for the moment.

"Pamela, what are you saying?" His face shifted into that of concern as he took a step closer and place hid hand in her chin.

He gently lifted her face so that she was looking at him; her green skin contrasted by her red hair made her all the entrancing. Ivy let a tear slid down her cheek before slapping his hand away.

"You don't care about any of us, just as long as you're happy! I hope you do leave and have a big house and live happy until you die!" She cried before charging out of the room, everyone following her with their eyes.

Harvey attempted to give chase, but was cut off by the guards. He could only watch as Ivy ran back her cell sobbing with Harley in tow. It was that moment the Dent knew what the botanical eco-terrorist was so upset about, and had an idea of how to fix it.

--

Hours past as Ivy sat curled in her ball on her cell bed. She was just in her inmate shirt, and pair of pink panties that didn't leave much to the imagination. All she could think about was how Harvey was smiling as his parole officer stamped the red "CURED" on his records and making a deal for his release.

She never wanted to fall for him, but it was almost impossible not to. The several jobs they pulled together, or pulled against each other. Then there was the small fact that both wound up in asylum after each one. His face didn't matter to her in the least; she had green skin for Pete's sake!

Pamela placed her head back in her hands as she let the last of her sobbing out, but with the glass door of her cell open she could hear the slight disturbance coming her way in the hall. She didn't want to take any part in a riot, even if it could result in her escape to be with the man she loved. Ivy slowly went to the door and began to slide it shut.

"I'd like to finish that conversation!" Two-Face's gruff voice came though the glass as he blocked the door with his hand.

Though his face was still the same, the look in his eye shown of something that everyone thought was long gone.

"Two-face?" Ivy asked in somewhat surprise, but quickly turned to anger.

"Why can't you let you Harvey be happy?!" She shouted, pounding her fist into the man's chest.

Normally her blows would be mighty powerful, but her distraught state cursed her with weakness. Harvey gently let his face soften as he grabbed her shoulders and brought her into a tender hug.

"He is…"Harvey said in his normal voice, and let ivy pull away enough o look at him.

"He's not there is he?" She asked, a soft smile beginning to form on her lips.

"Well that's what my parole officer thinks, well he did before I knocked him out with a leg of chair." The shouting grew closer in hall and Harvey realized what was probably coming for him.

"The other are holding the guards at bay, but I don't know how long they'll be able to keep it up. So if you got something to say y…" His lips stopped when they became more occupied with something better.

"Thank you…" She cooed after she pulled away, her head resting on his chest.

"I'll never leave you, Pamela." He said in the softest voice he could muster before breaking away from her to charge the guards that had flooded the halls.

"I love you too…"

**

* * *

**


	3. Love to Hate

Her sweat was sweet to his kisses on her neck and their bodies seemed to conform to each other's, like they were intended to be. They kept each other warm, even though they both had yet to disrobe. Her greenhouse was quite drafty in the cold of Gotham's winter sleet, but Pamela Isley had bred her plants to survive, even though her skin was riddled with goose bumps. They finally pulled apart from each other long enough for Harvey to lift her up in his arms and slowly carry her to her floral bed. He wasn't surprised at how light she was, but a bit worried by how her body shivered slightly.

"Cold?" He asked looking down at her, trying to keep the left side of his face out of her line of sight.

"No," she whispered as she gently guided his full face into her view with her hand.

"Just remembering how this all came to be." She cooed letting him gently set her body onto the bed, her soft red hair falling about her face and frame.

"How could I forget?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The squad van turned off its siren as the clouds stared to pour out their furry.

"Hey Jones, why'd you turn it off?" The rookie asked in the passenger seat, as he pointed to the roof.

The silver-haired vet simply squinted even deeper than usual, if that is even possible, as he strained his old eyes to see through the windshield wipers.

"We don't need some nervous driver trying to get out of our way, especially with the roads as slick as they are now." He grumbled as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Besides, we ain't in no hurry, all we got to do is deliver these two for processing." The older man grunted, motioning to the back of the van.

"You gruesome twosome! If you hadn't shown up at that auction, I could have made off with that precious Saffron. Do you hear me? It could have been mine!" Isley shouted at her present company seated across from her.

"Pardon me, but subtlety is not one of our specialties!" The disfigured district attorney shouted back as he fought his handcuffs.

They both had good reason to be at each other's throat. After all, he did cause her to loose her only possible chance of obtaining the long desired flora. While her kicks left his ribs awfully bruised.

"Now would you shut up, we need to think!" Two-Face shouted as he looked away from her, trying to keep his eyes from wandering towards her legs.

"Think? THINK?! I'd have guessed you just launched all your plans on instinct with the show you put on tonight!"

"We said be quiet! I'm above hitting a woman, but Two-Face can't make any promises!" His lips couldn't help but smirk at the comment, or her reaction to it.

The vein in Pamela's forehead looked as if it were about to pop as she gritted her teeth.

"You…you Arghhhh!" She roared as her body leapt of her bench at him.

Their struggle was as fierce as it could be if two combatants had their arms tied behind their backs. Shouts and curses pierced the safety glass between them and the front cab where the rookie was trying to see what was going on.

"Uh Jones, I think we got…WOW!" He yelped as feet kicking the glass, making him jump back.

His arm knocked the hot coffee out of his partner's hand and into his lap.

"Damn it rookie," was all they heard before the van swerved straight over a fire hydrant and into a telephone pole.

Dazed from the collision, Isley seemed to be the only one conscious, not that Jone's body leaning on the horn did anything for her headache. Her path to freedom lay ahead of her, meaning the open van doors of course. If it weren't for Dent's body causing her to trip on her way out, she would have forgot about him. So now she stood there staring down at the slowly wakening Two-Face actually contemplating if she should take him with her. That is, until he groaned out one last message before falling back from shock.

"You should get outta here…" That was it; those few words made her freeze in her tracks.

They weren't much to anybody else, but they seemed to mean something to her. Much like sweet a promise a lover could never keep, like bringing their partner the moon.

_Did I just compare Harvey to a lover? _Pamela though to herself with slight amusement.

She couldn't help but sigh as shook the thoughts from her head she ran around to the front of their trashed transport to fish the handcuff leys from the rookie's belt. After releasing herself, she quickly undid Harvey's cuffs as well and began to drag his now water logged body out of the street.

She didn't know how long it had been since the crash, but the rain became frozen now as she came closer to one of her many green houses in the city. Her grunts of strain went unappreciated by the two-faced gangster now with one arm lugged over her neck. It was already baffling that he out this long, but it soon turned worry as Pamela realized that he could easily be susceptible to a slew ailments in his state and surroundings. She stood him up on one foot, as the other hung loosely, pinning her between his body and the door of the plant house.

"You know this would be easier if you would just…Wake…UP!" She shouted, actually startling her ward awake.

They both fell forward as she finally forced the door open, but Harvey managed to position himself so that she fell on him and not vise versa. There was a slight groan, as Harvey noticed the only light were a few U.V lamps that constantly stayed on for those plants that needed it, but it highlighted the beauty on top of him perfectly.

"I told you to leave me." Harvey whispered in singular as if someone else might hear.

"No, you said to get out of there…" They were closer than ever to each other now. And suddenly, without hesitation or drawing back, she pressed into him further, and they were no longer two separate people. Instead they were two people holding each other tightly in the lost measure of night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their breathing pace occasionally overlapped as they held each other in the bed. Nothing but a thin sheet and each other to keep warm, they had still not separated. Her mouth still collided with his, neither one of them wanting to give in.

Both their minds tried to explain why they had committed such an act, but neither one of them coming to any sort of conclusions. Just the fact that their love for each other had finally overcome there hate.

**

* * *

A re-written chappy for yall, once again thanks for the review and hope to have another chapter up soon due to being trapped by these wild fires three miles from my house.**


	4. Long Day

**Set before the capture of the justice league and the wedding special in DC's current storyline. This one's a two-fer, no pun intended.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Why was he there?

It was a question that both sides of his personality had asked at least once during their service with the injustice league "unlimited", and it was this question that had Harvey pacing in the smoking lounge of the team's base of operation. For Two-Face it seemed as good a time as any to light up his last cigar, since no one remained in the room.

"_We know we came to get the bat…" _Two-Face reasoned with Harvey as they pulled out the cigar tube from his coat pocket.

They were sure to hide it were no one in the league, especially the Joker, could find it. Instead of his coin, Harvey twiddled the cutter in his scared hand as his minds dwelled deeper into the prospects.

"I know that, but that wasn't all we came for." He hesitated as he removed the cigar and cut the tip off about a half an inch from the end.

"_Because we couldn't do it ourselves?" _

"True, but…" They both stopped in mid thought as a strange scent crossed their nose.

_Sulfer? Gunpowder!_ Two-Face shouted in their head as their inspected the aluminum seal.

A low growl bellowed from their throat as they read the label.

"Rube Cigar Company?!" He roared as he tossed the possibly explosive cigar against the large window.

In his rage he followed with a fist, which only caused the bulletproof glass to shake in its frame. He would kill that Joker for messing with his last cigar! One of the few indulgences he was aloud on this stupid team…and that's when their eyes spotted her.

The setting sun's light gleamed off the swamps greasy, moss cover lake onto the not so distant shore. If it weren't for her red hair, her green skin would have caused him to miss her entirely. Though it wasn't far, the glare off the window cause Harvey to cup his hands around his eyes as he pressed up against the glass to get a better look. It appeared that she was bathing off the waters that cascaded of her surrounding plant life. Which was strange since it wasn't raining, it had to be her powers…

Suddenly her eyes locking onto his caused him to pull away to make sure what he was seeing was true. After he quickly brought his breath back under control, the former district attorney pressed his face back against the window to get one more glance. As he found her again, she had a smile plastered on her face as she called the foliage around her to form a new set of clothing.

"Some sight huh?" The southern drawl to his left caught him off guard.

Harvey recovered quickly, straightened his suit coat and gave a loud huff as he pulled away from the glass and looked over at his new companion. He didn't recognize him even as he read the "Foul Play" on his jacket sleeves.

"Who you supposed to be? Mr. Terrible?" Dent asked sarcastically as the man picked up the unlit cigar and dusted it off.

"Right-O, mind if take a puff?" He questioned pat down his pockets as if looking for something.

"It's all yours," Harvey growled as he eyed the man standing before him.

They both stood in somewhat awkward silence as Dent watched Pamela's elegant form slowly fade into the swamp. The only sound between the two crooks was the soft padding of Terrible's hands as he searched his person for a light.

"I know what you're thinking…"

"We doubt it." Two-Face interrupted, but was ignored as his new companion continued.

"You both are thinking…she could never go for a guy like us, we're just…"

"And that's when we make our exit." Harvey cut in once more as he caught his coin from its descent, clean heads up.

"Sorry small fry, but this ain't no after school special." He turned and made his leave just as Mr. Terrible found his lighter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once he entered his quarters, Harvey immediately removed his coat and shirt in an attempt to cool the heat growing inside him. The sight from the lounge still had him hot and bothered as it played over and over in his mind.

"_She's got some legs on her…" _He felt Two-Face blurt out as he sat on the edge of his bed, his hands ran through his hair in frustration.

Then his eyes caught something on his beside table, and then his nose caught a whiff of it as well. Inside a small clay pot was a colorful looking plant, it's green stem held an array of bulbs that ranged from reds to yellows.

The small white tag hung from the stem, black lettering neatly scribed read "From a friend."

_Some friend…_Two-Face commented in thought as her silhouette crossed the doorway behind the gangster.

"Stelis longfolia, it's an orchid." Her smooth voice seemed to just ripple through him.

If Harvey needed another reason to be apart of the injustice league, this was as good as any.

* * *

**Why Mr. Terrible? Cause he's awesome like that. And hardly anybody knows who he is, so I could mold him to my will MUHAHAHA!**


	5. Long Night

**Now for the second installment…Poison Ivy's POV**

* * *

She knew exactly why she was there. 

_I mean, isn't obvious?_ She thought to herself as her legs carried her down the metallic hallway to the cafeteria.

She got her shot at the Bat, at least the head honchos said she would. It took some coaxing, especially when the Joker was the first to offer her a position on team. However, Luthor and Cheetah's presence gave her a bit more confidence in the new career path. Plus, she knew there was something else, or someone else to be exact. Of course, he didn't recognized her efforts to draw him in, he never did. He always had a one-track mind…or would it be considered a two-track?

Over the years, Harvey Dent had proven to be a bit stubborn when it came to her advances, but she was considered a playful flirt by most of her fellow criminals. This time she tried a classic strategy to net her man, jealousy. It was a perfect little plan, pull a mare from the herd and smother him with her special "affection."

Her mind seemed to fade from her plot as her eyes captured the lush greenery of their surrounding swamp in the adjacent window. She couldn't help, but press her face against the screen, much like Harley when she'd spot a diamond necklace that she just had to have.

_I can always eat later; maybe a shower will clear my head._ She thought as she changed course, and headed for the closest exit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold water she extracted from the trees and other fauna slowly ran down her curves as she relaxed on the marshy shore. She was truly in her element now, but no matter how calming the scene was, her mind kept wondering to him.

Sure, her plan was simple enough, but it didn't seem worth it after her dealings with Slade. It was hard to deny all of his positive attributes: his looks, his body, and…well lets just say he was a man's man. How he treated her just seemed a bit cold. Half the time he made no reaction while she hung all over him, and the other half he would cast her aside like some fly in his ear. Even though their relationship was just a farce, it still wore her down.

Then, she saw him. It amazed her slightly that she caught his eyes before even noticed it was him, and it amused her to see him pull away from the mirror. She couldn't help but smile as she reformed some clothing from her surrounding foliage. The rest of her "shower" was quite short as she noticed her watcher being distracted by a new companion. It seemed that she made her impact, and was time for her direct approach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't really hurry as she concentrated on the pot of soil now on Harvey's bedside table. Pamela knew what her powers where capable of; all she had to do was trust them. Slowly, but steadily a slender green stem began to sprout form the dirt. Then, one by one, multi-colored bulbs began to sprout on the strengthening shoot. With her task nearly fulfilled, Pamela paused to admire her handy work, but she didn't have much time as she could hear footsteps in the hall.

"Shit." Ivy muttered to herself as she nearly tripped over herself getting to the door.

She barely made it around the corner before she heard Harvey grumbling to himself. It took nearly all she had not immediately follow him into his room from her hiding place around the corner. However, she did lean into the threshold once Harvey entered. With him so entrenched with his other half; he didn't even notice her there. Not even when she sharply inhaled upon seeing his tight fitting wife-beater.

Then he noticed her plant, and decided to make her move.

"Stelis longfolia, it's an orchid." She finally spoke as she came up behind him.

"I cross breed a few indigenous flowers to make it grow twenty two bulbs." The botanical beauty breathed onto his neck, hoping he'd get the hint.

Her arms seemed to have a mind of their own as she brought them up to rub his exposed arms, before she was cut short.

"Twenty one…" Harvey whispered, almost straining to concentrate on the task at hand.

"There are only twenty one bulbs." He said a bit clearer now, wondering what her reaction might be.

Pamela only giggled softly as she ran her arm over his, hands intertwined on an empty space on the stem. There seemed to be a slight glow as the plant slowly grew one more bulb to its array.

"As I was saying…twenty two." She moaned in his ear.

Suddenly, Two-Face whirled around and caught her by the waist, eyes glaring directly into hers. It was silent now, neither made a move until a soft boom echoed from the smoker's lounge.

"Slade know about this?" He asked, his face softening a bit.

"Slade doesn't even acknowledge my existence." She smiled as she pressed her bosom against his.

"Besides, I prefer my men a bit more…scarred." His face was barely readable; this would be a long night.

**

* * *

**

Finally finished this…and not a kiss to be found! I felt them both were more on the more drabble side, what do y'all think? 


End file.
